The King and the Knight
by deletors
Summary: A knight's duty is to satisfy the king. Gaichi and hinted Kaichi. Set in Legion Mate.


Gaillard watched as Kamui Katsuragi disintegrated in front of him, the last of his memories warping out of his eyes as he faded along with his agonized scream.

Gaillard stared at where the boy was standing. The water slowly stopped rippling from the spot where he once was, the evidence that the boy was even there lessening, as the last faint echoes of his scream filled the palace.

He closed his eyes, kissing his ring. The polished lapis lazuli filled his taste buds with the tang of ashes from his brilliant blue fire, and he licked his lips, savoring the bitter flavor.

The teal man jerked as another scream resounded in the palace, a scream he knew all too well.

The scream of Kai Toshiki.

Gaillard's lips twisted into a sardonic grin as he allowed the beautiful howl fill his ears, and he kissed his ring, although more fiercely and aggresively this time, a spark of energy lighting the blue in his sadistic happiness. He could finally have Aichi sama all to himself, with no one to interfere with their 'love'. He licked his lips as an image of him making love with Aichi crossed his mind, a wave of lust scorching his heart. The knight glanced over at his dear king.

Aichi was slumbering on the throne, the figure hidden behind the large stone throne completely still, his rest apparently undisturbed. Gaillard silently walked to the side of the force field, touching it with his ring. A large vanguard circle formed and morphed into a secret entrance. The small glowing door creaked open, and Gaillard slipped in, being careful to not even make the water ripple too much.

Gaillard slithered behind the throne gracefully, now in front of his treasured king, brushing his cold cheek with his hand.

The sudden heat given to the king awakened him, as Aichi gently raised his head, messy blue locks revealing half closed shining sapphires. Aichi looked up at the towering teal knight in front of him inquiringly, who smiled, and he began to explain the defeat of his 'mates'.

Aichi let out a gasp of horror, his white breath bellowing in front of his widening azure orbs, his sealed lips starting to part. Gaillard gently placed his index finger, to silence his king in case he screamed. Aichi just let out a hoarse whimper, and Gaillard simply smiled, brushing away the blue locks that framed his face.

"Kai Toshiki was also defeated." Gaillard continued flatly.

The knight could feel a breath on his finger as Aichi inhaled, ready to scream. Gaillard immediately inched his lips closer to Aichi's, placing his own on the bluenet's widening mouth.

Aichi screamed in the kiss, his eyes sealing shut but not jerking back or flinching away from the kiss, as if he was agonized about the loss but accepting it anyway. The teal haired man took this chance to deepen the kiss, hugging the bluenet tighter and slipping his tongue in the boy's already open mouth, taking his king in tongue kisses, his tongue eagerly exploring every inch of the warm cavern, rubbing against the unmoving tongue of the king, who made no response.

Their oxygen ran out, and Gaillard pulled them apart, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, and he bore into Aichi's eyes, smirking. The bluenet just stared back, his own hues expressing depression and agony, and he closed his eyes, his breath slowing as he resumed his eternal hibernation. Gaillard frowned, backing away from him, the chance of intercourse with his king now gone, but his the corners of his lips raised back up anyway, satisfied that he was able to silence the king.

The teal haired man walked back, turning around and looking at the back of the throne, a wickedly contented grin upon his face.

"If a knight's duty is to serve and satisfy his king.. Then I will happily comfort you, Aichi sama." He murmured, kissing his ring, his grin growing wider as he silently defined what he meant.

And as Gaillard walked away, the unseen tear dropped into the water

**I just watched the trailer for Neon Messiah, and you have no idea how much I'm screaming right now.**


End file.
